


无.妄

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	无.妄

［一］  
刘府的老太爷要不行了。  
然而，每天登门拜访的人却愈发多了起来，来来往往，络绎喧嚣地好像这一场丧事其实是一场告天的喜事似的。  
六月蓝冷眼旁观着这荒唐的一切，只觉得实在好笑得很，不知不觉中唇角就勾起了一道极细微的弧度，清清冷冷的气质染上了明媚，好似三月梅梢上沾着白雪的红梅似的动人，晃得让躺在床上气息奄奄的老太爷都忍不住一下抓紧了他放在床边的细白的手。  
“蓝儿咳咳咳……心肝儿什么事咳咳咳笑得还这么开心？”  
手上传来的愈发重的力道，六月蓝腕上忍不住轻颤了一下，心下明白这是老太爷心下恼怒他的反应，对着一个将死之人，居然还能露出笑容，你说这不是盼他死还是什么？  
六月蓝心里嗤笑一声，口上也不为自己辩解，只是将手中持着的空药碗轻轻放回桌上，不动声色地把自己的手从老太爷的束缚中抽了出来。  
“老爷，蓝儿乏了，您好好休息，”六月蓝站起身来，朝着老太爷福了福身子，“明儿，我再来看您。”  
说完，他便掀起垂帘向外走去，没有一丝留恋之意。  
“咳咳咳咳……”身后檀香缭绕的重纱内室中咳嗽陡然剧烈起来，表情凝重的大管家脚步匆匆地越过六月蓝朝着内室走去。  
六月蓝偏过肩膀让出一条道，也顿下了脚步，竖起耳朵听起里面的动静。  
“咳咳咳……”  
“老爷，”大管家的声音带上了一分悲伤，“您撑一会儿，我去给您找医生。”  
“不咳咳咳……不用了，那个逆子还咳咳咳……”  
“大少爷快回来了。”  
他？要回来了？  
六月蓝皱了皱眉，心里再也没有了听下去的念头，转身走出了房间。  
“好好……咳咳，还有蓝儿，我去了后他一定得陪我。”老太爷抬眼透过沙帐看着六月蓝袅袅婷婷还出房门的背影，“他是我强夺回的，不听话你们要咳咳咳……”  
“小的明白了。”  
［二］  
刘府的十太太是被强夺来的，这一点渝州城里的每个人都跟像明镜似的似的。  
有甚至之，说书的还把这编成一个故事，每天在茶楼里嘻嘻笑笑地重复着跟来往的过客讲起那么一段豪门之事。  
“想那时，刘家的老太爷再次病重，到江南寻药时却没想到……”  
远上寒山，万物尽染一层雾蔼，烟雨蒙蒙的真倒是晕染了一方山水如泼墨画了。  
刘家一行人浩浩荡荡的人行在路上，却没想到被一条河挡住了急急匆匆的步伐。正值汛期，谁都不敢贸然过河，管事的差人去寻渡河的船家。  
也倒是幸运，没寻多久便听见河面上传来一声清清亮亮的喊声：“客家，是要渡河吗？”  
那声音实在好听的紧，原本昏昏欲睡的老太爷被这声音一激，神志从困意中脱离，抬头朝着河面上望去，看清时，瞬间失了呼吸。  
身着一身短蓝衫的小船夫坐在茅船边上，纤细雪白的小腿浸在清澈的河水中，眼神飘缈地望向这里，秀丽的小脸上仿佛沾了江南的水气，又仙又灵。  
老太爷自诩这辈子见过的美人不计可数，却从来没见过这么一个灵动得尽染江南烟雨气，伶俐绝美的人儿。  
就像水墨画中走出的仙人一般。  
几乎下意识，老太爷就起了夺人之心，也付出了实践，将人打晕带回刘府。  
小船夫睡来后一开始是不从的，但刘府的人倒也真的很有手段，把人往暗室一丢，不出三天，这小美人的傲骨便化成了绕指柔。  
当小船夫垂着头，双目含泪地被人从暗室抬出时，他成了刘府的十太太，老太爷口中的六月蓝。  
六月蓝很得宠，平时老太爷都是一嘴一个宝贝心肝地宠着的，但他不论怎样都是一幅清冷的模样，对所有的一切都淡淡的。  
但老太爷倒不恼，反而是对他的这样爱得紧，也随他去了。  
直到老太爷去了，那一杯毒酒摆到了六月蓝面前，他才自嘲似的笑了。  
所谓的宠爱，也不过是一已私欲而已。  
［三］  
“爷，老太爷要去了……”  
耳畔传来警卫压低的报信声，解雨臣持枪的手一颤，砰得一声子弹离把而去，他脸色不变地收回手，抽出夹在腰带上的布细细擦拭着手枪，头也不抬地开口问道：“有准信了吗？”  
“不好说，”警卫低了头，不敢正视眼前这个一身杀伐之气的男人，“大概也就这两三天了。”  
“两三天，这么久？”解雨臣挑眉，唇角勾起一个不屑的弧度，“我们也该回去了。”  
“明天？”  
“不，现在。”解雨臣把枪别回腰间，抬腿向外走去，“马上备车。”  
“好。”  
——  
等到解雨臣一行人赶到刘府时，已经是夜上三更了。  
刘府这几天忙得团团转，这个时候本就没个当家迎宾的人，六月蓝身为老太爷现在唯一在世的十太太，很自然被叫了起来，去迎这个深夜到访的不速之客。  
暮色四沉，天空昏暗。  
六月蓝还带着几分困意地跨入了那个悬着红灯的大厅，抬眸就看到了那个身着一身笔挺的铁色军装站在负手而立的俊朗男人。  
几乎是六月蓝刚停下脚步，解雨臣就转转过了身，看向那个站在了门前的人儿。  
他没有穿平时的蓝色长衫，而是一身宽大的月白袍子，松松垮垮地套在纤细的肩膀上，漂亮的小脸上有着遮掩不住的疲倦，双眸带着水雾迷离地看着眼前人。  
那眼神，看得解雨臣都要硬起来了。  
“花爷舟车劳顿，还是赶紧休息得好。我已经差人备好了房，您跟下人过去就好。”六月蓝的声音听起来黏黏糊糊的，还隐着睡意，撩得解雨臣都要忍不住浑身冒火了。  
解雨臣隐藏住脑子里的绮念，冲着六月蓝挑了挑眉，低声道：“有劳十太太了。”  
他本来嗓音就低，现在刻意压低，听起来有种说不出的性感，不由地让人忍不住脸红心跳。  
六月蓝只觉这声音像猫儿一般轻轻挠了一下他的心尖，酥痒又难耐。  
他悄然红了耳尖，极快地朝解雨臣福了个身告辞后，就急急忙忙回到了自己的房间。  
把自己甩到床上，埋在柔软的被子里，六月蓝的心不受束缚地狂跳起来，脑子里浮现起刚才的情形，红了脸。  
“解雨臣……”六月蓝喃喃自语似地念出那个人的名字，翻身正面仰躺在床上小口小口地喘起气来。  
似乎每次都是这样，自己见到他总是控制不住自己的身体反应，他明明没做什么，自己却被撩拨得一塌糊涂。  
六月蓝忍不住想起了，第一次初见他时的样子。  
仍是一身铁色的军装，两条笔直修长的腿包裹在长裤里，有种难言的性感，而他周身的气场却是冷冽肃杀的，那种反差再配上一张俊美无双的脸，真的不论是谁都会被深深吸引住。  
下人告诉他，那人是刘府的大少爷，只不过是庶出的，养的外面，不常回来……  
六月蓝没细听下人的话，而是一直往那人看去，心下感叹道真的是一个超好看的人，却没想到被看的人一下子扭过了头，直直对上他的目光。  
几分戏谑，几分邪肆，解雨臣饶有兴趣地回视着他，而六月蓝则是先退下了对抗，咬着粉嫩的下唇，朝解雨臣行了个礼后，极快地走远了。  
而不久后的再见，便是在后花园中。  
本来一个人走在花园中赏花的六月蓝，忽然听到了一声又一声极细的呻吟声。  
是谁在这里白日宣淫？  
六月蓝生出了几分气愤，脚步却依旧朝着声音传来的方向而去。  
“花爷，慢点……轻……啊……”是一个女人的声音。  
解雨臣？他？  
六月蓝小心地遮掩住自己的身形，朝声音传来的亭子里望去。  
凉亭里垂落的白纱，微微露出了亭子里那两道纠缠交欢的人影，他看见一个女人跨坐在解雨臣身上摇晃着，脖子向外仰着，微张的红唇中泄出一声又一声的呻吟。  
那呻吟又细又软，含着微微的痛感，想必真的是舒服到了极致。  
解雨臣的手没有搂住女人的腰，只是搭在女人的大腿上，连身上的衣服都没有忙了多少，但身下的动作却是又快又猛，幅度大得让六月蓝都忍不住心惊起来。  
这样弄，不会出事吗……  
六月蓝脸色心跳地想道，身子也开始失控似的发起烫来，他不是未经人事的处子，但是老太爷毕竟已经年老，是不可能会做到这样的。  
而像这样的，他刚好很想体验……  
从冗长的记忆中挣脱，六月蓝全身都被汗湿透了，呼吸急促，连身下也抬起了头。  
“不争气……”六月蓝咬唇骂了一声自己这具经过调教后太过敏感的身子，细长的手指拉开了自己的衣袍，剥落衣物，抚上了自己的身子。  
迷蒙的月光透过窗棂撒落到床上人儿羊脂白玉似的肌肤上，模糊了他的身上那诱人的桃红。  
“啊嗯……”六月蓝难耐地喘着气，握住自己的前端抒解着欲望，清液从指间渗出，他沾染着黏腻的液体，涂抹在空虚的穴口，合并两指就探了进来。  
微微的疼感和饱胀引出的快感让他口中一直含着的那个名字就那么泄出来了。  
“解……解雨臣……”  
［四］  
刘府的老太爷去了。  
去的在意科之中的时间，刘府的人也早早有准备，而那一杯毒酒也被恭恭敬敬地摆到了六月蓝的面前。  
“十太太，你也懂得不要为难小的们了……”大管家虚着眼看着坐在桌前脸上挂着嘲讽的笑的六月蓝，好言好语地劝道。  
毕竟，老太爷亲口说了不要“为难”。  
“我……”沉默了许久，六月蓝开口了声音里是难掩的疲倦，他闭上眼说：“明白，你下去吧。”  
“好，你在好好想会儿，就上路吧。”  
大管家的眼神里也忍不住多了几分怜悯，这么一个绝美的人儿就这么香消玉殒，换谁不心疼？可他也只是一个下人……  
大管家往后退了几步，抬头看了眼六月蓝后，微不可闻地叹了口气，跨出门带上了房门。  
吱嘎——  
听着房门关闭的声音，六月蓝缓缓睁开眼，看着桌上的那杯毒酒，唇角扯出一个悲怆的笑。  
让他死，他不甘心，但不甘心又能如何，这间房间早被包围住了，他们都在等他死，就算他不愿死，也会有人让他死。  
造化弄人。  
六月蓝持上那杯酒，下一秒却又把它放下，撑着下巴看着它出了神。  
不知道过了多年，屋外的天色无声沉下，门口响起一声“吱嘎”声，六月蓝才回过神来。  
“你？”六月蓝看向门口，看到来人后有些诧异和不解，却轻轻笑了，“来索我命的？”  
闻言，解雨臣也笑了，走到六月蓝的对面坐下，眼神划过桌上那杯酒，眸光瞬间阴沉。  
“不是，”解雨臣用手撑在桌上，饶有兴趣地看着泪光涟涟，而还是强装坚强的人，手指摩梭着干涩的嘴唇，笑得愈发高深莫测，“你猜。”  
“不猜。”六月蓝没有感受到解雨臣眼神中的炙热，自顾自地扭了扭有些僵硬的雪白细颈，瞟了解雨臣一眼说，“我猜，你能给我一条活路吗？”  
“你不想死？”  
“谁会想死？”  
“呵呵……”这么直白了当的回答让解雨臣低声笑了，他起身走到六月蓝面前，俯下身用手指勾住了六月蓝的下巴，迫使他抬头直视自己。  
“我能让你活下来，你要吗？”  
“什么？”  
解雨臣俯身一下子贴近了六月蓝的耳尖，粗重的热气喷撒到六月蓝的敏感的脖颈上，令他忍不住轻轻颤了颤身子。  
温烫的唇瓣贴着六月蓝的的耳尖描绘着小巧的轮廓，湿漉漉的舌头极有技巧地舔舐着，一口将耳垂卷入嘴中小心的啃咬着，极为暖昧。  
“侍候我，让我舒服了，我再告诉你。”  
呼吸声缭乱，六月蓝的脑袋自从解雨臣的动作开始后就停止运行了，听到他的话刚忽得一下子清醒，推开解雨臣的肩膀，慌乱地向后躲去  
解雨臣怎么可能放弃自己心心念念，还即将到手的美餐，直接将着捞回了自己的怀中，转身抵在墙上吻上了自己渴望了许久的粉唇。  
果然比想象中的还要柔软香甜，就是太不乖了一点。  
解雨臣的舌尖掠夺着六月蓝口中的空气，侵略而强势，但那人仍用尽办法躲避着他，让他不由地恼怒，大手一把扯开六月蓝的衣袍就探了进来，狠狠捏了一把臀部的软肉。  
“嗯……”六月蓝呜咽一声，眼角渗出水光，身子也渐渐软在了解雨臣的怀里，任由他摆布。  
一记深吻，似乎要缠绵到天荒地老。  
当解雨臣放开六月蓝后，六月蓝的手早就勾住他的脖子弱弱地喘息着，纤长的身子软成了一汪春水。  
解雨臣打横抱起他，向内室走去。  
缠绵的吻再次如狂风暴雨倾盆而下，六月蓝的神智模糊起来，只会勾着解雨臣的脖子喘息，身上的衣袍被一点点褪去了也浑然不知。  
羊脂白玉似的身子落入解雨臣的眼中，解雨臣觉得自己的下身都要烧起来了，急急地覆上那具香软的胴体，留下自己的印记，犹如雪地上的红梅初放。  
六月蓝迷离地承欢着，不知不觉中细长的白腿就勾上了解雨臣精瘦的腰身，缓缓轻蹭着，好像在邀请着品尝着什么似的。  
“该死！”解雨臣狠狠一咬牙，眼睛都发起红来，把身下人翻转后，捏着六月蓝柔软的雪臀，沉腰把自己的巨物埋进了这具香软的身体。  
“啊——”六月蓝痛呼一声，还没呼出尾音就被解雨臣挺动腰身的动作全部撞散。  
跟他之前所经历的情事完全不同，身上的人太年轻有力了，每一次的埋入，抽出都竭尽全力，六月蓝觉得自己就像是在大海中颠簸的浮萍，身体都要被撞散了，灵魂飘飘荡荡地不似在人间。  
天啊，这样我会死的……六月蓝迷迷糊糊地想道。  
“轻点……慢点……”真的太过激烈，灭顶的快感让六月蓝开口求饶起来，“太深了……求你……慢嗯点……”  
解雨臣充耳不闻，掐紧六月蓝的腰肢，发狠地顶弄着，都让自己想了两年了，一定要在今晚全部讨回来，操得这小骚货半个月下不了床。  
“说，老头了这样要过你吗？”  
“嗯，啊……”一记深顶让六月蓝拔高了呻吟，胡乱摇着头，“没没有……只有你，啊……”  
得到令他满意的回答，解雨臣微微减慢了身下的速度，低头一口含住了六月蓝的耳垂，压低嗓音道：“蓝儿夹得我很舒服，所以我要把答应告诉蓝儿了。”  
“……”洪水般的交欢下六月蓝根本发不出什么完整的话，只会呜咽着回应解雨臣的话。  
“那就是成为解家的夫人，唯一的。”  
身下再次加快速度，一下又一下捣在六月蓝的敏感处，让他连呻吟声都快叫不出来了，腰肢软绵绵的，只能在解雨臣手臂的支撑下，挺着雪臀迎合他的冲击。  
“喊句好听的，我就放过你。”  
“嗯呜呜……雨臣……”  
“不够。”  
“嗯啊……轻……啊，夫……夫君……”  
“好，真是为夫的好夫人。”解雨臣笑得邪肆，身下的速度再次加快。  
“你不是……嗯……”  
“不急，待会再说。”  
夜还很长，一生也还很长，我们都不急。  
【END】


End file.
